How Strength Shows
by fandom queen 4evr
Summary: What if Chiron and the campers weren't there at the right time of Percy's first game of capture the flag? How will this severe injury to his back change his demigod, love, and semi-mortal life? CICK AND READ TO FIND OUT! :) ...you know you want to...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS AND GALS THANKS FOR READING! I GOTTA SAY THIS STORY SOUNDED ALOT BETTER IN MY HEAD SO I KNOW IM A TERRIBLE WRITER BUT DONT BE A HATER JUST TYPE A SMILEY FACE :) IN THE REVIEW BOX AND MAKE MY DAY!**

Percys Pov

"Percy step out of the water", called Annabeth I started to walk out of the water when I felt my energy drain from me and collapsed on the woodland floor. Annabeth hurried to my side when she hesitated to the sound of a snapping branch. Two glowing red beady eyes were starring right at me through the brush. "Stay still", she said in a non calming sort of way she might as well said that the monster is going to eat your brains! The beast let out a deep growl so loud that the leaves rustled as they were shaking with fear. Annabeth readies her knife as the Ares troop including Clarisse scramble for their spears and weapons. But the hellhound was just too fast it lunged out into the clearing strait towards my throat I flip over on my belly trying to have the best chance to reach for riptide, which is only a couple meters away when someone set my body on fire. Ever wondered why they are called hellhounds? Well for starters when they wound you it feels like they put hades in a basket and dumped it on your back; not a likeable experience. Trust me. All of the sudden I noticed were I really was, my face was smashed against the ground and my back felt like some one decided to put salt in my wounds. I groaned. The pain was so overwhelming I really just wanted to sleep… but someone told me not too…my vision started to blur, was that blond frizz a halo… don't be silly… so tired…

Annabeths Pov

A hellhound was approaching. Damn it Chiron where are you and the other campers when I need you. I draw my weapon just as a giant dog with fangs decided to pounces and slash at Percy with it gigantic claws. Percy yells a scream full of agony I wanted to help him but I had bigger issues because I think this little puppy found a new chew toy.

In middle of battle with the dog everyone suddenly decides to show up. Oh great timing Guys! With Strength in more numbers we demolished the beast. For a brief moment every one let out a cheer of victory to only to be interrupted by a groaning figure on the ground. Oh gods PERCY! I mentally slap myself for forgetting him. I run to his side trying to not look at the skin and flesh that torn clean off his exposed spine. " Percy don't close your eyes ok, just don't close them! " I said sternly,

"Some one help me get him into the water." Everyone snapped out of their trance but were still stunned by the limp Percy Jackson. Two Apollo kids helped me lift him into the creek. I prayed to every god that would listen that he would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AND GALS THANKS FOR READING! I GOTTA SAY THIS STORY SOUNDED ALOT BETTER IN MY HEAD SO I KNOW IM A TERRIBLE WRITER BUT DONT BE A HATER JUST TYPE A SMILEY FACE :) IN THE REVIEW BOX AND MAKE MY DAY!**

Percy pov

I felt like my blood was replaced with glue. Everything felt numb and weighed down. I could hear the rustle of sheets and whispering people. _Where was i?_ Then all the information that happened flooded in my brain. _The hellhound. Capture the flag. Clarisse. Annabeth. Ohh dear gods,_ I started to panic, I couldn't open my eyes. _What was going on_? I tried to move, but a cry escaped from my lips.

Max pov

"Great just great who doesn't like being put on infirmary duty? You know, you just do fun stuff all the time, like washing sheets ,making beds, and restocking cabinets.", Max mumbled to himself. He finished making a bed when he heard a pain filled cry form the far side of the room. He scurried to Percy's side." Percy, my name is max. And I'm from the Apollo cabin I'm going to help you ok." He waited for Percy to respond but nothing happened except for a slight twitch in his fingers. "Ok I need you to try to open your eyes. " Obviously with much effort Percy's eyes started to flutter open." Stay right here I'm going to get Chiron".

Percy pov

 _I don't think I will be going anywhere_. I stated to myself. The room I was in was large with wooden beams stretching across the ceiling stacks of little can and jars were lined up on shelves all around the room. A sudden movement at the door way caught my eye but I couldn't as easily turn my head to see who it was. But by the sounds of hooves on the solid oak flooring I could Chiron was drawing nearer to my bed "Percy", he said in a calm voice probably noticing how tense I was " we are going to try something ok? We need you to start from your fingers to your head and move them; doesn't have to be drastic just enough to notice.", I slowly stretch out my fingers. The muscles in my arms felt like they were a frozen rubber band getting pulled and ready to snap. Which wasn't a very pleasant feeling. When we got to the part when I could turn my head in every direction with out groaning. He told me to move on to my toes. But something was wrong. _How did I not notice it before?_ I felt my chest got heavy like some one was sitting on it. _I can't. I can't feel my toes or my legs for that matter_. My fingers started to twist in the sheets," Percy?", Chiron asked in a concerning voice "I cant… ", I mumbled, "I cant …move…. Feel my legs", I stutter out in a wheezy breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Percys pov

It was like the whole camp was standing on a bed of nails. The tension was constantly building ever since the horrendous hellhound attack. No one new any information about how Percy was. There was a gentle breeze coming through the window, which was almost calming until a blonde head figured stormed into the infirmary. "Chiron! ", she demanded angrily " I need information!" her voice started more far away …she was probably going to the office to find Chiron. I could hear a mumbling a gasps but other wise the voices were just a blur.

Annabeth pov

I was so angry , the injuries Percy had gotten is all because of me and I wasn't allowed to now how bad they are or any information the matter in fact of the situation. I kept mumbling. I tried to keep my cool but then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I stormed into the infirmary and demanded to see Chiron he quickly dragged me into his office as if he didn't want anyone to see us. " Shh, Annabeth did you really have to be so loud?"

"Sorry "I answered while blushing of embarrassment. "I need answers Chiron what is going on with Percy?", He gave a big sigh," the water healed all of his wounds nicely , but the water can only do so much. Some bones in his lower back were shattered .he is now paralyzed from the waist down." A gasp escaped from my lips. _Oh no its all my fault. I did that to him. I sent him there by himself to see how he could fight. I ruined the chance of Percy Jackson being a hero._ A sudden green light shined through the open door . Chiron and I looked at each other and crept towards the green light. We found around the corner was a bed with a sleeping Percy mumbling in unreadable tones. Above him a glowing trident figure was quickly fading away. "He has been claimed." Chiron said in a low voice. _Oh gods I just paralyzed the son of the sea god._

 ** _so I know these chapters are short but would you like to have more short chapters or long and takes forever to update chapters? I remember those days when you wait for 2 weeks for a new chapter ... those 2 weeks were dreadful._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals if you have any great or fun ideas to do or add in the story just say so in the review box, because I don't really know where I want to lead this story. If you have something nice to say from my story, say it. if you don't ...just type a smiley face anyway. :)**

Annabeth sank to the floor, Her knees rubbing on the rough wood. "I did this to him… all of this ….it…it is all my fault." she rambled as Chiron wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her not really knowing how, so he just patted her head and sat in the uncomfortable silence. After she seemed to calm down chiron led her to the Athena cabin. Her brothers and sisters can around her like a mob of bees, "move out of the way ",he said in a calm but stubborn voice. Many questions were thrown Annabeth's way like is he all right? Why are you so pale? Can we go and see him? What's wrong with him? These just made the situation worse she froze like a statue and only moved forward to her bunk because Chiron was pushing her. "quite now! Annabeth has heard some news give her some time to digest it and sleep. I don't want you asking any more questions or bothering her, understand?" every one nodded and stared at the figure in the bed with sympathy.

Percy pov

Percy was lying in bed inspecting riptide in its pen form. _Will I ever be able to use this again_ he thought. It has been a couple of days since Annabeth stormed in here like a hurricane and I haven't left the infirmary once. I heard a soft clip clopping sound perusing around the corner and I stuffed riptide back into my pocket. "Percy it is time for you to go back to your cabin, you know you can't hide in here forever." Chiron stated "Could I try?" I replied . not wanting to leave this place where I was isolated from the other campers. _What would they think of me just a child of the three most powerful gods gods and he cant even stand up by himself. What a loser_. Chiron looked at me with a twinkle in his eye like he could read my thoughts. But he looked at me with sympathy and said in a serious tone," Percy, Strength shows, not only in the ability to persist, but the ability to start over", _you got the start over part right_ I thought. "ohh … fine" I said with a sigh ,"could you help me into the wheelchair?" Chiron smiled as he appreciated my decision. And carefully helped me resettle myself in the wheel chair they had ordered in a few days ago. It was just like a standard wheel chair except it was slimmer and looked more aggressive. Well as aggressive as a demigod in a wheel chair can get.

As I rolled across camp I got many stares and whispers. I could feel my cheeks get red. While heading to my cabin as quickly and blended in as possible I spotted a girl sitting on the beach. I rolled over to her and noticed it was Annabeth; her blonde hair as curly as ever and her piercing grey eyes that scanned the blue and green waves that lapped over her feet.

 **And if you didn't noticed I changed the tittle because i thought this one fitted the story better!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a moment of peace for me just to sea her in a calm state of being. I felt a longing to talk to her coming in from deep within my chest. I open my mouth to speak but then my mind protested, _what do you think your doing? Your going to go up to a girl that probably ruined your life and carrier as a hero and you want to talk to her about your life problems?_ The more I thought about it I guessed it made sense but I didn't want to be mad at Annabeth. I slowly rolled further back so she wouldn't accidentally see me out of the corner of her eye and rolled up and out of the beach to my cabin. The cold grey seashell stone walls might have been disturbing to others but to me it was welcoming. As soon as I got through the door a calming vibe of the room was washed over me. I go to the edge of the room where a open widow shows a view of the lake. The water shimmered like a diamond. On the windowsill my horn was propped up for every one to see. I picked it up and as my fingers skimmed over the ridges I thought _. What a pathetic hero, I kill a monster but can't even defend myself against some dogs._ I threw the horn across the room, and slump in my wheelchair. My eyes started to close when the sound of the dinner bell ringing. I didn't feel like going, but my stomach had plans of its own. It started growling so loudly I thought campers from outside would have heard it. I started heading towards the mess hall. Everybody kept his or her eyes on me. Come on its not like I have grown a second head why couldn't they just treat me like a normal person. Many campers came up to me and offered their help to get my food carry the plate and other things but I just waved them off with the flick of my hand I wanted to be as normal as possible not the kid in a wheelchair. After many tries I finally got a piece of pizza all the way to the Poseidon table without dropping it. I sat down and stared at my plate while eating trying to avoid all eye contact if possible. A small thump landed beside me. _Ohh great just what I need another Aphrodite daughter batting her eye lashes with sympathy right in front of my face_. I turned and was surprised to see Annabeth sitting beside me. "So, how's your day going?" she said in a cheerful voice

"Umm, ok… I guess"

" Uh well how are you enjoying camp?" _Did she really just ask me that I've been here for about 2 weeks and I'm already paralyzed? Oh wow, the way her blonde hair blew in the wind is beautiful. Off topic Percy!_ I didn't realize that at that time I had dropped the whole slice of pizza on the ground.

"Umm you might want to pick that up." She said

"Huh, oh yeah…wait why don't you get it for me? Surly it would be a lot easier for you to bend over and get it than me." I said in a sly tone with a smirk on my face.

"Your brain is made out of seaweed if you think I am going to baby you kelp head." She replied as she left _. It was about time someone came along who didn't see me as being weak or restricted._

 **HEY GUYS AND GALS I JUST WANTED TO MENTION THAT IM NOT GOING TO WRITE ABOUT THE QUEST AND WHAT NOT, JUST CAMP EXPERIENCES :) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TYPE A SMILEY FACE! IF WE CAN GET 20 TOTAL REVIEWS I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS IN THE SAME DAY AS A TREAT!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple mouths of camp, Percy and Annabeth came to really close friends. Percy had learned to do many of the camp activities despite his condition. He could do anything around camp if he wanted to but with one exception he couldn't go to the lake. Chiron was to worried that his arms wouldn't have enough strength to pull his back to the surface if he sank to the bottom. Today all of the campers were out canoeing except Percy and Annabeth who volunteered, "to keep him company" which Chiron translated to "keep him out of trouble".

Annabeth pov

We sat on the dock in a comfortable silence, I liked Percy but would never say it out loud. I love the way his green eyes sparkled in the sun. And that goofy grin he always had on his face. Percy suddenly started to move closer to the edge of the dock. "Percy what do you think your doing?" I said cautiously.

"Oh just come here I want to show you something." He replied I stood up and walked towards him my eyes full of curiosity. I was halfway across when he started to lean forward

"Percy what are you…"I didn't get to finish my sentence before his body plunged into the water. "Percy!" I screamed as I jumped in after him. The water was a gorgeous crystal blue shimmering in the light. I spotted Percy on the lake floor with an evil playful grin on his face." You tricked me!" I mouthed as he beckoned me closer; a bubble formed around my face letting air into my lungs. I slapped him on the shoulder as he grinned at me.

" You want to know something wise girl?"

"What? "I asked teasingly

"I really like you. "He replied. I felt as happy as Grover eating enchiladas on Christmas.

"I really like you to seaweed brain". His smile right then could have lit up the whole world. We both leaned in and kissed. I wanted time to freeze right then and there, because everything was just perfect. Suddenly his fingers tighten on my shirt and his body froze like a statue. I opened my eyes to see Percy's face, wide eyed with an expression of terror. His whole body felt stiff, and I could tell by his face he was in pain. And that was when the tremors started. His whole body shook violently while still being stiff. I kept screaming his name while trying to drag him to the surface. As soon as I got him on the beach I started screaming for someone to help him. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to help him but the thing was, I didn't know how. His back arched off the ground as he let out a blood-curdling scream full of pure agony. He then became stiff once again and started shaking worse than before. Instead of shaking, it was more like he was banging his head down on the sand repeatedly. I wanted it to stop so badly. The pain showed by his face was probably worse than I could imagine. Some of The Apollo campers finally arrived, two of them picked up Percy, which was quite a challenge since he was flopping around like a fish out of water, all the others were trying to pry me off of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Pov

I felt like my blood was replaced with acid, eating away at me from the piece of my skin tingled as if five thousand push pins were jabbing me.I couldn't control my body as it spasmed randomly. A sudden spike of what felt like electricity ran up and down my back like white fire. The pain all-together was unbearable I tried to say something but just a scream that sounded for a rabid cage animal came out. I felt like my body was going to split open. Hands started to grab around my wrist and ankles, and I tried to let them; let them heal me but I couldn't stop the rapid tremors cursing through my body. My vision blurred in a world of colors I would see a face but then it would fade in and out. More hands grabbed at my body supposedly trying to hold me down but it only caused more pain when each hand touched my skin it felt like Greek fire exploding through my veins. Each explosion caused a nauseating scream from deep within. All the pain was to much the ringing in my ears felt like a bell replaced my brain. And that's when everything went dark.

Annabeth Pov

I felt my knees buckle, the only thing going through my brain was they need to help Percy even though I saw them already carrying him away to the big house I unknowingly kept mumbling "please help him…Please." Many of the Apollo campers kept asking me what happened but I just shook my head with the look of horror on my face. Campers ere now pulling up on shore trying to figure out what happened. I hugged my knees rocking back in forth with tears running down my face. Josh, one of my older siblings crouched down next to me, "ohh gods, its Percy isn't it" I nodded while chocking back a sob. He picked me up like I was a baby kitten. And carried me back to the Athena cabin. He set me on my bed, and left my in a comfortable scilence.

Max POV

Man, we really need to stop meeting like this, some others and I held down Percy by his arms and legs while Sam was getting the shot to medically sedate him. Each time one of us adjusted our grip he screamed at the top of his lungs. I couldn't stop thinking about how this happened. As soon as Sam sedated him the rom grew quiet. Until I said, "well that was fun." I said with a sarcastic tone. All my brothers grined at the comment until a mob of campers and Chiron were running down the road trying to figure out what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

The mob of campers soon grew and swallowed up the pathway to the big house. Chiron was the only person able to move through the swarming crowd.

"Move! " I shouted over the crowd making my way the door trying to not step on any campers on the way. As soon as I got to the door I opened it and shut myself inside the unnaturally quiet house." What happened?" Chiron demanded as he walked across the room to where the nearest Apollo kid was standing.

" Well uh sir we suspect that when Percy got in the water the body reacted to the overload of neurological signals messaging that the water was trying to repair what can not be repaired which resulted with epileptic seizers. " Max replied walking away from a small table with syringes.

"So is he healed?"

" Like I said sir it was probably trying to heal what couldn't be healed"

"What are you doing to him now?"

" He is now sedated, and the others are working on finding methods to help him stop shaking"

as max walked back to Percy, Chiron got a look of Percy's face still frozen in terror.

 **Sorry for a short chapter! but I've been really busy so i just wrote something so you guts wouldn't be still left with the ending of chapter 7.**

 **KEEP ON READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeths PoV**

The world was crumbling beneath me, what if that was it . Percy was gone. Everything was just as terrifying as it was before and it just kept running through my head. all those moments of helplessness and things that were out of control. The most terrifying thing was that I sat there unable to help, unable to heal, unable to cure. Chiron's entrance was the thing that disrupted my thoughts. He trotted over to me and took my hands in his. "Annabeth he is going to be ok" he said in a soothing tone, "everything is alright."

I didn't know why but silent tears start to fall down my cheeks, gently rolling on to our liked hands. After a couple minutes he mentioned something about sleeping but the rest of the day was a blur. I felt hands gently push me back on the bed and a quiet click meaning that the door had closed.

 **Percys PoV**

My eyelids felt heavy as if I was a second away from going back too sleep but I was not tired. And surprisingly my body didn't hurt except for a dull throb running through each vain. As I opened my eyes and was greeted with half of the Apollo cabin staring down at me. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" commented one of the members that I recognized as max. I groaned in reply and sat up getting ready to push myself up of the bed . "Whoa dude I'm pretty sure you just had a seizure I don't think you should be…."

Some of them reached out as to steady me but their hands then recoiled as soon as they saw that stood up perfectly fine for a split second then my legs gave out and I crumbled to the floor. Many hands started grasping my body as they pull me back up on to a wheel chair.


	10. Chapter 10

**An hour later...**

 **Annabeths PoV**

As soon as I heard that Percy was released to his cabin, I made my way there. With only knowing two things of information about what had happened;

1\. He suffered from a seizure.

2\. And it was unheard of to recover as quickly as he did. And a list of aftermath symptoms

I walked into the cabin not bothering to knock. He sat there at the window staring into the waves. Not registering that I came in.

"Hey are you Ok?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah I'm…" the sudden stop in his voice warned me something was wrong.

"Percy?"

With out a warning his head swung over the side of the chair as he started to throw up all over the wood floor. I rush to his side and started rubbing small circles on his back. Trying to sooth him. When he stopped he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and slumped back into his chair. I take his face in my hands and brushed his sweat-drenched hair off his forehead. I noticed he was Turing another sickly shade of green when I quickly pushed him towards the bathroom; avoiding the spot on the floor. I then lowered him out of the wheel chair on to the cool tile where he can easily aim for the toilet.

 **Percy PoV**

I hated being seen like this, having to be helped in every way possible. After Annabeth set me on the floor she walked out of the room most likely to clean up the previous mess. They told me this would probably happen, the Apollo cabin they said nausea is a very common after symptom to having a seizure. At that moment I could feel my stomach clench as I retched yet once again into the toilet. Only this time it was different, without any food to come up there was only bile and spit, which only make me, gag more. When the feeling subsided I placed my head into my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. Taking in the moment of peace. Small and gentle but yet firm hands rubbed my back soothingly until I opened my eyes. When she saw that I was no longer tense she helped me push up into my seat. The whole time not talking with our voice but with our eyes. She then helped me settle into bed. I opened my mouth to say something but she just shushed me and started to talk, " You are the strongest person I know seaweed brain. Now get some rest."


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I was greeted with sun shinning through the window., which didn't help with my pounding headache. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I leaned over and started to pull the wheelchair over and gently lower myself in it just like how I've mastered it over the months. When a pounding of many fist were knocking on the door. The sudden noise startled me so much that I practically fell out of the bed.

"Hold on a minute! " I yelled as I moved myself in a more comfortable position. I rolled over and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I said in between a yawn. My jaw dropped when I saw half of the Hephaestus cabin on the walkway.

"Hey dude!" said Sam

"We made you something Percy!" added Karen the youngest of the cabin

"Well don't you want to try it on?"

" oh um yeah lets see it ," I said unsure if the bundle of metal they were holding might blow up. It took them a while before they got me situated. Two guys were holding me in a semi standing position. While the others were assembling a metal brace that when up all the way to my belly button. Off to the side and out of the way Karen stood there with here hands clasped behind her back and recited the components of the structure and a whole lot of things I wouldn't really like to listen too this early in the morning. Until she started talking about how the structure was actually hollow and filled with water. _Filled with water_.

"umm does that mean.." she soon cut me off and said ,"by theory you should be able to move the water molecules and that would follow to the conclusion of you being able to do a form of walking." A smile cracked open on my lips. "can one of you guys go get Annabeth?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A promise is a promise we got 20 reviews yay! So I hope you enjoy these extra 2 chapters! Keep reading and reviewing…and remember if you don't know what to write type a :)** **in the review box and that will show me that you at least enjoyed it!**

I was sitting in the mess hall when a little girl started tugging on the hem of my shirt,

"Percy needs you." She said and then skipped of to the Poseidon cabin. I dropped my fork, and sat up so quickly that I almost knocked over the bench. Many thoughts ran through my head. What if he was hurt? or in trouble? I stormed up into the cabin when I stumbled in shock there he was standing. Like actually standing! it had been so long since I saw him like this that I forgot how tall he was. There was some sort of metal brace surrounding his legs it was almost like a cage but his facial expressions showed that he didn't mind one bit. For the first time in a while I saw a real smile from Percy. Not the fake owns he would give me to assure me he was all right but a true genuine bright smile that lit up his whole face. He shifted his weight and then began to lift his foot ever so slightly as if to take a step. I stood there amazed that I was even seeing this. He took one shaky step forward. his legs started to shake a little bit more, I wouldn't blame him he has been in a wheelchair for quite some time. He shifted his weight again and started to take another step but when his foot touched the ground his leg buckled. I was the first one at his side to help him back up. I slid my arm behind his back and under his shoulder. He smiled at me gratefully. And for the next couple of hours we practiced walking. He would first have to lean on me heavily for a steady step but as the time went by he had started walking completely independently only occasionally needing support.


End file.
